Thrill seeker
by water raven
Summary: was in it for the thrill. Things have been acting up with the Guilds, the Assassins want the thieves finished forever, but they need to kill the devil of New Orleans first.
1. Since when did she join?

**I am ****in for the thrill**

I'm not the 2 people who wrote the other fanfics I'm just the little sister I'm just in the middle. I write whatever comes to my head fanfics. Be easy on me, this is my first fanfic and I'm only 12.

This story has a plan, so don't worry about me ending it when it starting to get good. This is my way Gambit, or Remy, will join the x-men in x-men evolution. Warning in my opinion this isn't good, in my sister's it's good, so if you didn't like good, if you did even better.

* * *

Ages:

Piotr/colssus: 20

Gambit/ Remy, Cyclops/Scott, Jean, St John/pyro: 19

Rouge/ Marie: 18

Storm/Ororo: 35

Beast/ Hank: 38

Wolverine/Logan: unknown

Professor Xavier: 46

Henri: 22

Lapin, Theo: 20

Eti, Emil: 21

Jean-Luc: 45

Tante Mattie: 49

Introduction

**Since when did she join?**

13:00 o'clock

_Boom_

There was a wolverine session going on in the danger room. It was for all the kids who hadn't been here long, or in Jamie's case, young and cheeky.

There were only two people that joined the x-men after they defeated Apocalypse that was Tabby and Wanda. Half of the students didn't even notice they were here. Tabby was annoyed with that, she hates not being noticed. But Bobby just had to ask '_since when did she join__?'_ Wanda just simply shrugged it of. She liked living here because she knew that she was safe. And of course, she would have a reason to beat up the Toad.

"Come on kids, you are supposed to be working as a team."

After an hour Wolverine stopped the session. He knew they had to get Christmas presents before they all go up in price. They were either going to do that or do homework, both to them are important, or at least the presents are to the kids.

Tabby is sharing a room with Amara again, like she used to less than a year ago, it seemed forever since those two last shared a room, at least to them.

Wanda, unfortunately for her, is sharing a room with Kitty, on the bright side she is sharing the room with Rogue as well, so it isn't all that bad. To Wanda, Rouge is the best person at that mansion, but at night she likes taking long walks in New York City alone and when she gets back she starts drawing random things, like the devil.

_Sa__me time in a dark ally in New York City _

There was a flickering street lamp, casting a eerie shadow over an awful scene, in a dark, dirty ally. Seven hooded figures (in hoodies), encircled a choking figure on the floor.

"I didn know y' cared abou' me dis much t' come all de way down 'ere an' vist m'!"

The man curled up on the floor, with firey red on black eyes, hair nearly up to his shoulders, and just a little tipsy on bourbon complained. He was none other than Remy Lebeau , the prince of thieves and these men beating him were trying to kill him; the Assassins. Of course they hate Remy and beating him up is like Christmas come early for them.

After awhile of beating Remy up with their bo staffs they left him weak choking on his own blood, one of the many things he hated most was the taste of his own blood. He was left there in the shadows to rot away and hoping that someone will find him, or to be more specfic, for someone to find him who didn't want to kill him.

All on Remy's mind is 'this is a perfect christmas present to give my family, my dead corpse'. Ever since he started collage he could think of a funniy thing in a worst situation, like an seven year old but drunk.

Luck wasn't on his side today. He was suppose to be meeting John and Piotr, but the Assassins found him first. But why on earth would they follow Remy from New Orleans to New York?

* * *

What do you think? Sorry if it's too short!

In x-men origins: Wolverine, Gambit is gonna be in it played by Taylor Kitsch. But I don't see how Gambit is gonna fit in, I want him to be in it, but I don't see how he's gonna to fit in.

Gambit doesn't like the taste of his own blood is out of a wolverine and Gambit comic.


	2. oh wow he changed

_**I am ****in**** it**** for the thrill**_

**Oh wow he changed**

Rogue was walking down a run down street at 9:30pm. She had to go back at the mansion at 10 o'clock. She was looking down ever ally she passed for no reason what so ever.

She looked down one ally. A dark ally there was a man there nearly dieing. She rushed over to him and turned him on his back. It was only then she realised it was Gambit or his real name Remy Lebeau. He had longer hair it was nearly up to his shoulders.

"Oh wow he changed"

Rouge just had to say that out loud, as she rushed over to kneel down by his side.

Remy slowly opened his eyes to see Rouge an upset one at that.

It's been five months since she last saw him, although she always felt that he was watching her.

"Gambit"

"…"

Remy was too weak to say anything. But Rogue was sure he was going to say something not appropriate at this moment. He was having trouble breathing that was scaring Rouge the most. She wanted to cry about being helpless to the choking Gambit..

Rogue moved to put his head on her lap, luckily Rouge had her mobile1 with her, so she called the Professor. Now all she had to do is wait for someone to answer. She knew no-one would help him at the local hospital because there mutants.

* * *

1 I don't care what you say it's called a mobile phone not a cell phone.

I know this is short but this story has got lots of chapters. I am sorry but I think the next one is gonna be shorta.


	3. Help!

Help!

_Ring Ring ring ring _

"_Hello, this is Ororo how may I help you."_

Rouge's heart was beating so fast she couldn't even breath she wasn't sure whether to tell her it was Gambit hurt or not.

"Hi, Storm this is, uurrmm, Rogue, look, errr, Gambit is badly beaten up, and he has trouble breathing can you come and help him please."

"_Alright Rouge. Where are you?"_

"Madison Avenue, please hurry"

With that Storm hurried to the professor, to tell him about Gambit.

Rogue smiled, showing the hope she still has for him, all Gambit could do is give a weak smile for a second and then pass out. Now Rogue was starting to worry, what if they don't get here in time?

* * *

_Professor Xavier's office _

The room was dim with only piece of light source coming from a lamp on a desk. The room seem to be surrounded by bookshelves.

The professor was in his office trying to track down John, piotr and Remy. He can only seem to find John and piotr, but they seem to be on two different planes, John's coming from Australia and the other is coming from Russia. Since their on planes they can't get to them without causing a scene.

But Remy seem to form a field around his head to stop him from reading his mind. The professor used to be able to read his mind without a problem and now over the last 4 months he can't find a trace, like he doesn't exist.

"That's very strange"

At that moment Ororo burst in nearly out of breath.

"Professor, Rogue has found Gambit in the worst state she has ever seen!"

"Right, Ororo I'll contact Hank, Logan and they will join you to go to…"

"Madison Avenue"

* * *

The darkness of the ally was making Rogue feel like she was being watched by someone who has a craving to harm her, which was making Rogue turn around once in awhile, making her breathe harder and harder as time goes past.

Rogue instantly looked up as she can hear a car pull up and the sound of Ororo's voice.

"Alright they are down here somewhere"

Rogue couldn't help but shout out, "Ororo, over here"

At that Storm, Beast and, the most unlikely person to help Gambit, wolverine all running up the ally to find Gambit's head on Rogue's lap. 

Wolverine, at the sight of Gambit's blood, was thinking _why wasn't I there to beat him up? _

"Wolverine, help me put Gambit in the jeep"

Wolverine grunted while he helped Beast put Gambit in the jeep. Wolverine wasn't sure if Gambit was dead or alive, but if he was dead, Wolverine would be glad to build his coffin.

While Logan and Hank was picking Gambit up, Rogue couldn't help but look behind her and she swore she saw a tall, dark figure move ever so slightly.

Strom was looking at Rogue looking down the ally, like she was looking for something.

"Rogue?" _That got her attention._ Storm thought as rogue turned around.

"Yeah"

"Did you see anyone who done this to rem… Gambit"

"Remy? No he was on the floor when I got here"

Rogue was quite amused that Storm nearly said Remy instead of Gambit, _note to self ask Storm about that later. _Rogue had one quick scan of the ally before she went into the jeep where Gambit head would be on her lap again, while his feet was on storm.

In the med bay Hank gave Gambit a needle, when he knew it was safe, to keep him unconscious so he could proceed in operating on Gambits chest. By some miracle, the rib fragments that pierced his lungs were not fatal enough to cause too much of a complication in moving Gambit from the ally to the mansion.

The professor came in to see how Beast is getting on.

"How is Gambit getting on?

"One of his broken ribs pieced his lung, but he should be alright"

"How long would he be out for?"

"Two to three weeks, why?"

"I want to know what happened to the Acolytes after Apocalypse"

"There is more than one reason Charles isn't there?"

"The only time I was able to reach Gambit with my telepathy was when he lost control of his powers, but I somehow lose him before I could find out where he is, I think he may be able to block me accessing his mind."

"And why were you trying to get in contact with Gambit?" asked beast crossing his arms with concern.

"I want Gambit, Pyro and Colossus to join the x-men" answered the professor with a calm voice.

"How do you think they will react to this offer?"

"I don't know but I think they would do what they think is best for them."

* * *

Next day 23 Aidson flats 8:00am

"Well Gambit is definitely here, all his stuff is. So where is he?" asked Piotr questionably.

"Oi don't know, mate, he didn't even leave a note on the fridge and he's left his mobile's here."

"Well if he doesn't turn up in the next half hour we are going to look for him."

* * *

Yeah I stole a quote from Cajun spice, but I had to.


	4. Call me Remy

disclaimer: you now the drill, I don't own X-men evo or marvel otherwise i would be a 12 year old british girl working in America, don't think that would work

Call me Remy

_5TH December 11:00pm at the Xavier mansion for the gifted_

A female shadow, all covered up, was creeping down the main stairs. The only things that seem to stand out from this shadowy object, were heremerald eyes. This shadow seemed to be heading for the lower levels.

When this shadow gone down to the lower levels the only source of light was coming from the med bay, so she went down there. The shadow was followed by Logan, otherwise known as Wolverine, she didn't notice him, and since he knew who she was he didn't attack.

When the shadow stepped into the light you could clearly see her two white steaks framing her face. She was wearing her green gloves that were sent to her by Gambit as a 'sorry for cancelling our date'. Their first date was suppose to be three months ago and they still haven't gone out for a date yet.

Rogue looked at one of the beds in the med bay which had Gambit in it.

She has been doing this for two weeks, sneaking around the mansion after hours, for what? Well it's who, the swamp rat, the sugar in her tea, the darling Cajun voice, in other words Remy.

She sat down on a chair next to Remy, like she normally does every night. Since his hair grew rather quickly in the last four months, so she started playing with it in between her fingers and humming God knows what song.

Wolverine was watching this whole scene, but all he done was grunt and went upstairs to get some beer.

She was there for five to ten minutes until a bare hand grabbed hold of her gloved one making her jump. Then she saw a pair of demon eyes and a huge smirk looking at her.

"Bonjour chére, did y' miss moi?"

But what happened next was something he did not expect is a hug from Rogue.

"I take it that y' forgiven dis poor Cajun for kidnappin' ya"

"For one, ya ain't poor and two; ya owe meh a date, swamp rat."

"Call m' Remy, mon chére"

"Ok then Remy, what happened to you? The night ah found ya"

His face quickly saddened, and then the smirk returned.

"What's y' real name?"

At that point Rogue got a little bit angry.

"Stuff it swamp rat and answer meh"

"I will, I will, once yo tell me something that ain't that hard to tell little ol' moi"

Rogue got up and headed for the door because there is no point of her arguing with Remy and waking everyone up on a school night.

"Bon while you're up get moi some bourbon"

Then Rogue turned round and hit him over the head and yelled.

"Ah thought ya were goin' come with meh with the x-men"

"urgg, look chére, the reason was I left y', that I knew de Assassins would be kidnappin' more thieves and I'm their best defence. I really wanted ta go with ya, I truly did, but ya have ta understand its mon famille and de Assassins might, well, kill 'em."

Rogue was moved by this, truly touched. All he wanted to do was to keep his family safe, and she wanted him to join the x-men. Rogue felt really guilty and was quite for a few moments.

"I didn' mean to upset y' or anythin' I just thought tellin the reason I cancelled the date in person would be better than over de phone."

"Ah'm not upset with ya, ah'm upset with myself."

"Why chére?"

"Ah'm just guilty that's all"

Remy went to move closer to Rogue to try and comfort her.

"oowwwwe oowe!"

Rogue looked up to see Remy in pain. She gave a small smile to him.

"ya should get some rest" She said that in a small kind voice, making Remy smile.

Rogue got up and headed for the door.

"Bon nuit"

"Night Remy"


	5. Truth, but not the whole truth

Truth but not the whole truth

_Next day at noon in the med bay_

Beast came in with aloud of medical stuff on a tray, while Remy was just there, sitting up in his bed, watching him.

"Gambit I want you to walk to the door for me without causing yourself any pain."

While Gambit was getting up he was making faces to show that he is in pain.

He manages to make two steps before he collapsed onto of Beast's shoulder.

"So ok, mon legs are little numb, but I'll be fine in cinq minutes."

Just then the professor wheeled himself in with wolverine behind him not looking impressed with Remy.

"Gambit, do you mind telling us what happened the night we found you."

"About sept person's followed m', to de ally y' found m', and beat m' up."

"Do you know who did this?" asked the professor.

"Dunno, mon ami, didn' see their faces".

That was a lie; he knew it was the Assassins that attacked him. He just didn't tell them, so they won't go and ask Rogue for her help and she ends up getting hurt.

At that point Logan spoke up.

"Just how old are you, Gumbo?"

"I'm dix-neuf. And I go to college. Anything else yo wanna know"

"Yeah, what are you studying? Kidnapping class"

"Non, I'm studying d.t, art, politics, history and physics."

"Did you even have a clue what politics is about? Or even the law?"

"Oui, just chose not to follow the law, but I swear I'm following it now."

"How do we know you're tellin' the truth, bub?"

"Logan! If Gambit says he following the law then we should believe him."

"Non, non, non, non, non, non. Gambit is for business, my name is Remy Lebeau."

"How do we know that's ya real name, bub?"

"Ask rogue she knows, but I didn' tell her m' last name, she kinda heard it."

"Logan!" The shot a glance at Logan, letting him know that he just read his mind, and he didn't like the langue he was about to use.

"Logan, Charles, Mr. Lebeau needs some more rest." Beast spoke up.

At that Charles, then Hank and then Logan left the room.

_Up on the upper levels_

"You think Gumbo is telling the truth?" Wolverine asked Charles.

"I don't know. But when I glimpsed in the mind Apocalypse, this was only the beginning of how Remy joined us."

"You mean Gumbo is gonna join us?" Logan looked more shocked than ever.

"Yes, and we have to prepare for a fight with highly dangerous people."

"Are these people mutants?"

"No, they are highly dangerous people, who call themselves the Assassins Guild. You fought them before, when you rescuing Rogue."

Wolverine gave a short laugh. "You call those jokes highly dangerous?"

"They will be more prepared than last time." Charles stopped for a second remembering reading Gambit's mind that night when they were looking for Rogue, and he can remember Gambit thinking about Rogue, how beautiful she was. But knowing him, he probably still does. Even though they only got to know him a short length of time.

"Charles!" Logan said that with much concern.

"Yes Logan, I was just thinking of how the Assassins could be stronger."

"And?"

"Very great, because when you fought them, that wasn't all of them."

"How much more?"

"A couple hundred!"

"I think we can take them. But what do they want with Gumbo?"

"They want him dead"

"If think everyone wants his dead body!" Logan said that under his breath, while they carried on going to the professor's office.


	6. I'm gonna kill him

I'm gonna kill him

Early the next day, Jean and Scott came home for the Christmas holidays.

Strom went over to Jean and said "Whatever you do keep Scott from going into the med bay."

"It's a little late for that"

At that they heard a yelling voice in the distance "What the fk is he doing here."

The next thing anyone knew Rogue, Strom, Jean, Logan and the professor was running or wheeling to the med bay as fast as they could.

"Bonjour, un yeux ow y'"

Beast was holding back Scott while Rogue went over to Remy's side.

"I'm gonna kill him"

"Scott, Gambit isn't here to harm anyone. He is here because he badly injured." Xavier was trying to calm Scott down.

Remy was grinning ear to ear "you're name is Scott?

"Be quiet Gumbo!" Logan shot Remy an evil glance.

"Scott let's continue this conversation in my office."

"Tank you pour wakin' m' up, Scottie!" Rogue couldn't help but give a giggle, as she left the room.

Once everyone left the room and out of sight, Remy brought his elbow past his side and said quietly "yes! Oww ow." He was so pleased because he made Rogue laugh, like he did four months ago. But caused himself pain in the process.

* * *

I know it's dead dead dead short but I don't think this story is going to be short


	7. my name is

My name is …

_Noon-ish_

After Rogue done her homework, she went down to the med bay, _surprise surprise, _to see Remy. She didn't know what to say to him, but she always felt calm when he is in the same room as her.

When Rogue entered the med bay, Remy was playing solitaire looking incredible bored out of skull.

"'ave y' come t' save m' mind." Rogue jumped, he didn't even look up.

"How did yah know ah was here?"

"Well as a thief y' gotta know whoever is trying to sneak up on y' is a friend or not."

Rogue gave a smile and sat on the foot of the bed. "If I tell ya ma real name would ya tell us why those men beat ya up?"

Remy was a bit shocked at this offer, but grinned "Oui! M' all ears, chère!"

Rogue took a deep breath and looked into Remy's eyes" My name is…" genteelly and slowly she stated her name "Marie"

"It suits yo. Why are yo ashamed of it?"

"Ah was gonna tell yah on our date."

Wolverine was out side the door listening to their conversation.

"_Ah was gonna tell yah on our date."_

Logan was shocked that she told him her real name, and no-one else in the mansion knew. But even more shocked that she is dating him, Gumbo, Cajun, thief, an Acolytes. Has the world gone upside down?

"Remy, how did ya hair grow so quickly in four months?"

"Wat makes yo tink I've got de answer?"

"It's your head!"

Remy grinned. "I donno chère, we're in de same boat on dat un."


	8. same story

Same story

_Next day 10:00am professor Xavier's office_

In the well lit room, for a stormy day, Xavier was talking to Ororo, or more commonly know as Storm.

"So, Storm you knew Remy since he was seven years old. Tell me how did you meet him?"

"Well…" Storm laughed remembering that night, "In New Orleans, one night it was foggy and I was on my way home. When I got home there were six boys there and one of them had red eyes stuffing some money into his pockets. They were upstairs in my bedroom and one of them tried to make a jump for it, but the tallest of the lot stopped him. I told them I wouldn't call the police and I introduced myself and I gave them milk and cookies. They told me their names, which were Theo, Eti, Emil, Lapin, Henri and Remy. They tried to steal a lot until I sent them on a guilt trip, but I'm sure they stole at least 20." Storm laughed again. "One wasn't discrete enough stuffing his pants. And after that meeting, they keep coming back for visits, until, of course, I came to you."

"Did their family know about this?"

"Yes, their Tante Mattie, who I'm friends with, wasn't happy when she found out they tried to rob me. They ended up getting chased by a frying pan"

_Meanwhile in the med bay_

"Your cousin Lapin tried to jump out of the window?" Rogue asked laughing her head off.

"Yeah, but sadly enough Henri stopped him, by pulling his pants down."

"Does your family have anyone who think things through?"

"Non, but the woman who we were robbing was Stormy and then we end being friends with her and my Tante Mattie was already friends wit her. But when she found out we robbed her she chased us 'ound de' ouse wit' a fryin' pan."

"When was the last time she chased you lot with a fryin' pan." Rogue was laughing her head off.

"Err, trios mois, m', m' brother and m' cousins went to England and never told anyone. Blame de airport they shouldn't let drunks on to a 

flight. But we 'ad fun. dere are also people who do de strangest tings over there."

"Like what?"

"Insult their amis and stay amis, people go round asking people were do de Dutch come from, and we learned there is no place called Dutchland."

"Don't they come from Holland?"

"So dat's where dey come from."

"They didn't tell ya."

"Non, but England ain't so much de land of good manners. Dey got gangsters, hooded type people with baseball caps and sometimes people called chavs, who always seem to get into trouble"

"So the myth about England of the land of good manners is false."

"Oui! Dey don' seem to like de French either which we learnt the hard way…"


	9. my only warning

My only warning

_Upper levels_

Rogue was walking out of the lift with a huge smile on her face, caused by Remy's past and his point of view in politics with an awful lot of swearing involved.

Rogue felt a hand grip her arm and jumped. Then she turned around to see who it was.

"Rogue this is my last and only warning, don't get to close to Gambit."

"Logan, ya don't know him as well as I do"

"I know he kidnapped you"

"And he had a perfectly good reason for it"

"Oooh, like I haven't heard that excuse before."

"Why don't yah like 'im?"

"One, he's a thief, two he works for Magneto…" he was cut off

"He doesn't work for 'im anymore, and when ah absorbed him, Remy, Colossus and Pyro didn't like workin' for 'im"

"When…" Logan was cut once again but this time by Storm

"Rogue calm down, the younger students are asleep and Logan the Professor wants to talk with you." Logan nodded and went in the direction of the professor's office.

"Strom can Ah talk to you for a bit." Asked Rogue looking amused.

"Sure Rogue, what about?"

"Oooh, ya know, ya knowing Remy since he was seven"

"How did you find that out?" Storm asked looking a little bit embarrassed.

"Oh, Remy told me."

Storm said more to herself "Wonder if Mattie would kill him for me"

"I just want to know why ya didn't tell anyone that ya knew 'im when we first met 'im"

"Because when his Tante found out, he got the beating of his life. She also asked me not to tell anyone I knew him or any other member of the guild"

"Why?"

"Because The Assassins would kill anyone who know one of them."

"So everyone here is in danger."

"Only if The Assassins know where he is."


	10. fits of laughter

Fits of laughter 

_10:58am med bay_

Rogue had just finished making Remy some lunch. When she got back to the med bay, she saw that Remy had fallen asleep. With her foot she slammed the door, but he didn't even move.

"Lazy thing"

Rogue walked over to the table at the foot of Remy's bed to put the tray of food on it. Then she sat on his bed and starts nudging him with her elbow.

"Five more minutes" Remy said like a tired seven year old.

"Remy wake up from dream land"

Remy insanity shot up as soon as he heard her voice.

"Now, that's better."

"I've got a great idea"

"Ah don't think Ah wanna know…"

Remy grinned ear to ear and started to tickle her.

"No…no… ple please st… st… stop…I'm ….gon…..pee… my……myself" and then she screamed

Remy stopped he didn't want to peed on. But those two carried on laughing until a grumpy Wolverine, giving Remy a dirty look.

"Rogue, your lunch is ready."

So Rogue got up and brought the table with Remy's lunch to him.

"See ya Remy."

"y' too mon river rat" Rogue smiled

"And yo' too Wolvie." Remy added.

Logan left as soon as Rogue did and muttered under his breath "I hate Cajuns."


	11. Where is he?

Where is he?

_Next day 10:00Am New York_

John and Piotr were going up and down alleyways.

"When we find Remy I'm going to kill 'im.

"Sorry but we've seen Remy and he is most likely dead." An evil Cajun voice came from the shadows ahead.

"Wha… Oi think you mean the wrong guy mate."

"Yo duex are amis wit Remy Lebeau, oui?"

"Wha? I hate it when they speak mumbo… "

"John shut your mouth" Piotr hissed.

"Well, anyone who is amis wit a member of de thieves guild, is an enemy of ours."

John and Piotr looked around; they could see they were surrounded.

"I told you to shut your mouth."

"All right mate your ready" asked John looking up at Piotr.

"Ready my friend" answered Piotr as he powered up.

"Now do you know what will happen when you mess with mutants?"

Piotr picked up the one who was talking to them and swung him round and threw him into a blond woman, who was the only woman there.

Meanwhile John was laughing his head while the other Assassins were getting chased off by fire horsemen.

"Ahahahaha"

"Err, John!"

"Ahaha, yer?"

"Isn't that Remy's bo staff"

"Oh, my God he said he was having trouble with powers, and now he exploded himself! I knew it would happen one day I said I oughta put money on it I…"

"Calm down my friend, I'm sure our friend is fine."

John pointed towards the floor and Piotr followed to where his finger is pointing.

Blood, with a few playing cards, in the pool of red liquid.

"Let's call his family maybe they've got him"

John got out his mobile.

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring_

"Pick up the bloody phone!"

* * *

_The Lebeau mansion_

"Henri answer de phone I'm ironing at de moment." Shouted an African woman.

"Hello yo' want Mattie." And then Henri shouted. "Mattie it's for yo'"

"Oui, oui, only yo' girlfriend would call yo'" Mattie shouted waving her arms.

"Bonjuir, Mattie is here now."

"_Yer Mattie, this is John, you know, Remy's mate."_

"oh oui oui oui oui"

"_Well is Remy over there"_

"non, why?"

"_Well, we found a pool of dried blood, playing cards and a bo staff"_

At that moment Mattie's face went in pure horror_ de Assassins_. "What!? I will tell dis to Jean-luc immediately"

"_oh, just tell him he's been missing for two weeks, bye" _he put the phone down before she could say anything.

"What is it you need to tell me?" A voice from behind Mattie called to her.

Mattie turned around to her little brother. Taking a deep breath "Well Remy's ami just called, and he said Remy has been missing for two weeks."

Jean-Luc froze until he finally replied with a stern face "I will spread word to de other braches of de guild to go and look for 'im"

"Jean-Luc, Remy is nearly twenty, he is growing up, even though he still acts like a child, he can take care of himself"

"What if de Assassins got 'im?"

"How would dey know he got a place in New York?"

"I'm just worried about what would happen to him and what's going on with his is powers."

"Look, he got through when he first got his powers when he was a child, he can go through again as a grown man"

"You've seen what he can do; he can explode anything without even touching it!"

"'e is a fast leaner, 'e will control his power"

"Oui! But he couldn't touch anyt'ing every time 'e was upset, scared or angry for 'our months when he was young, de same could 'appen again"

"'e is strong enough, 'e is smart enough to get out of anyt'ing"

* * *

cheers to all those who reviewed


	12. not until your 21

Not until your 21

_Med bay 8:00pm_

Ororo entered the med bay looking at Remy who was playing solitaire.

"Don't you ever get bored of playing that game?"

Remy looked up and gave a cheeky smirk, like a seven year old would do when they did something wrong.

"What have you done?"

"Noting! I swear!"

_He has still got those horns holding up his halo. _Storm crossed her arms.

"What did you do?"

"Does anyone in this mansion know Roguey's real name?"

"No."

"I do! It's a pretty one at that" Remy said like a cheeky seven year old would.

Storm shook her head. " Remy, I want you to join the x-men."

"As soon as people here stop trying to kill me, sign me up! And as soon tings clear up with the guild's"

"Really?"

"Oui"

"That easy?"

"Oui, Because Charlie might help me stop makin' stuff go boom"

"What?"

"You'll find out sooner or later"

"You grew your hair" _I just said that out loud didn't I._

"You're about the duex person who 'old moi dat."

"You can't be bothered to get it cut again?"

"Non, jus did'n like de old look. Can I have a bottle of Bourbon?"

"Not until your 21"

"I got an fake I.D card that says I'm 21"

Storm shook her head.

"Oh, sil vou plat, please, I'll get grumpy wit'out it"

"You lasted this long, why can't you last any longer without it."

"'cause I 'ad Mar... Rogue to keep m' company"

"Mar?"

"What!"

"You said Mar, just before you said Rogue."

"No I didn'"

"Yes, you did, you little thief."

"I'm taller than you, how am I peite?"

"It's Rogue's real name isn't it"

"Non"

"What is the rest of it?"

"Non, not allowed to tell" Remy turned his back trying to hide his smirk.

Storm was only doing this because she felt that if she can get Rogue's name that she already knew, maybe he will for once tell the whole truth.

"You're not allowed to be a thief, but you do it anyway."

"Who said that?"

"The law!"

"Oh, thank God for that 'cause if Jean-luc said that, I'll get the feeling that my own family hates m'"

Storm was going to say 'The family you had before Jean-luc saved you from, tried to kill you' but she knew that would only make him angry and upset.

_In Rogue's, Kitty's and Wanda's room_

The room is big, even a fourth person can fit in there. It had red painted walls with a dark varnished wooded floor. It had two beds on one side of the room. The one nearest to the door was Wanda's and the other was Kitty's. The other side of the room is Rogue's bed.

Rogue and Wanda are doing homework on their beds and Kitty was somewhere.

Wanda's phone went off singing Drunk on Shadow's by Him. Wanda picked up her phone and smiled at the text message.

When Wanda smile's at a text she is normally more than willing to Rogue.

"What ya smilin' at?"

"Well don't tell anyone, but you remember Pyro?"

"An Aussie that laughed at everything he set fire on is pretty hard to forget!"

"Yeah well, we've been talking to each other lately and he just asked me out and he said the reason he didn't ask me in person, is because he got his hands full."

"And your answer is?"

"I donno yet!"

"Well you better not tell anyone this, but well Gambit asked me out four months ago and I said yes."

"What happened?" Wanda knew nothing happened by the look of Rogue's face.

"His family needed saving"

"Oh, do you think I should reply yes?"

"It's your life!"

"Ok! I think I will!"

"Alright then!"

While Wanda was busy texting to John, Rogue went back to her homework or reading and ignoring her homework.

Rogue knew she was going to get in trouble for not doing her homework, but she gets in trouble anyway because she's a mutant. She didn't ask for it, heck no one asks to be a mutant, it just happens.And Rogue has got the worst mutation, not being able to touch. But being with Remy makes her forget. At first she told herself it was his empathy, but then she obsored him she didn't feel better,partly because he was using her, but mostly his past was horrible and he wants everyone else to be happy for the rest of their life. That made Rogue smile.

* * *

I might write a fanfic bout the family Jean-luc saved Gambit from. then again maybe not.


	13. no needles

No Needles

_Once again in the Med bay the Next day at 10:01AM_

Beast had just finished scanning Remy's chest to see how his healing process is doing.

"So bored!" Remy moaned, but so quietly he himself could barely hear it.

"Remy try and walk to the door for me"

"Oh great I got pins and needles in my foot now"

"Alright then, I guess I'll give you anti-dote."

"W'at dat?"

"A needle that will put you to sleep"

"No needles" Gambit shouted. "Why would you wanna put m' to beddy bows?"

"So I can move you to the operation room"

"OPERATION! ON WHAT?"

"Take it easy, I need to do another one on your chest"

"ANOTHER ONE! HOW MANY HAVE YOU DONE?"

"One, but your ribs are damage and they need another operation"

"WHAT!

"You were out for the operation and a long time after it."

"HOW LONG?"

"Two weeks"

"WHAT? I'VE LOST TWO WEEKS OF MY VERY SHORT LIFE EXECTMCEY! MON DIEU PYRO GONNA 'AVE MY 'EAD IN."

"Calm down Mister Lebeau"

"CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN, DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN YOU FUC… Hi Rogue" Gambit said suddenly seeing Rogue enter the open doorway.

Anyone could hear Gambit for miles, but Rogue thought if she came in he would stop yelling and she can finally read her book.

Gambit could see she was holding a tray of food, most likely for him.

"I will just leave you two alone then, shall I?" Beast said quickly before heading out of the room, still remaining calm after Remy's yelling.

"It's about time for m' to 'ave breakfast. M' starving chére, why did I have ta wait this long?" Remy complained.

Rogue signed

"Yah was asleep for breakfast, its lunch now. And Ah know yah not a mornin' person."

"So in other words you wanted me to miss breakfast and starve till lunch time."

"yeh, pretty much."

Remy grinned "So, what day is it?"

"It's…" Rogue tried to think "Saturday 6th December."

"Still time to get Christmas presents, non?"

"Yeh, but you'll be in the mall rush."

"Easier to rob things then! Don't ya t'ink? "

"Yeah and let meh guess you robbed my gloves too."

"Non, Remy always gonna buy things for ya chére." Remy said, being really cocky.

"I doubt both of your statements!"

"Non, really." Now Remy was playing with Rogue.

"Remy! Don't start; ah'll be here till night fall"

"Hello Gambit!" Xaiver said wheeling in with wolverine behind. "And Rogue."

"I'll be off then." Rogue gave Remy a teasing smile as she left the room.

"I wanted to inform you that Beast has to do the operation on you."

"Duh, I've already been here too long; I don't wanna be here any longa than I already have."

"Do you want to contact your room mates then?"

"Err, Oui that will very helpful, in fact if you search my trench coat dere's proberly most likely to be a mobile number."

"I'll check, proberly find something that shouldn't be there." Logan growled

"Check all yo want all yo gonna find is a pack of cards, a bo staff and dat mobile number."

"Who will we be contacting?" Xavier asked

"St John or piotr, to you pyro and colossus."

"And you're not afraid of telling us this, Gumbo?"

"'cause dere's no reason to be." Then realised his lunch was still sitting there so he picked it up and started eating.

"Won't pyro and colossus be angry at you?"

"Non, and by the way don't tell anyone you know me, 'cause well word gets round and a few people will do anything to get to m'"

"What do you mean?" Xavier asked

"Well, I'm not de most favourite person in the world."

"What would they do?"

"Kidnap, kill, all that and the jazz that comes with it."

"Do you know who they are?"

"Oui!"

"Do you mind telling us?"

Remy sighed

"De assassins mostly and a few people I did jobs for, but never did dem properly and ran off with de money."

"So you're a thief?"Logan asked, crossing his arms.

Remy hold one finger up to him.

"They never said they want them done properly!"

"So these so called Assassins, have we met them before?"

"Hmmm, a very small amount of them."

"Very small, so that means most of them were somewhere else?" Xavier asked politely.

"Well dat's what I mean by small amount."

"Very well now that you're calmed down, I and Professor Logan can get back to our classes." Then they left.

When he knew no-one can hear him he said "I can get used to this place, but on my to-do list is; I need to find John and Piotr."

_11PM_

At the top of the stairs is Bobby Drake watching Gambit escape.

"Hey Bobby, whata ya doin'?" Asked little Jamie with Tabitha and Sam behind him.

"Following Gambit. I think he's up to something."

"Well he's defiantly up." Cannonball said watching Gambit running towards the gate.

"Following a thief, that sounds fun." Boom Boom knelt down, just managing a glimpse of Gambit climbing over the gate, as she said it.

"Well are you with me on this?"

"Yeah!"

"Sure!"

"Why not!"

"Then let's go before we lose him" Bobby said anxiously.

"And where do you think your goin'?" Kitty asked coming through a wall. Then tabby stood up while everyone was holding their breath.

"Oh, it's only you!" Jamie said after holding his breath.

"Yeah, we thought it was somebody scary." Tabitha said pulling Jamie's arm to go and follow Gambit.

"Can you please tell me where you're goin'?"

"We're following Gambit!"

"Jamie shut your mouth!" Bobby hissed.

"Oooh, can I come?" kitty asked jumping up and down.

"Come on then, before we lose him!" A very annoyed Bobby answered.

Ok gambit hates needles in my world


	14. while following a thief you may end up

While following a thief, you may end up at...

Remy is walking along a street in New York city, knowing someone is following him, but has no idea who Tabitha, Jamie, Bobby and Sam is.

"_My feet are killin' me"_

"_Kitty, shut up."_

_Oh great, the x-kids _Remy thought to himself.

Remy turned into an ally and opened a door.

"Come on, Magneto must be hiding there." Bobby said running towards the door.

_John's, piotr's and Remy's flat_

Remy opened the door to see Piotr and John ready to fight.

Remy jumped back "Hey, wow, its m' amis"

"WHERE IN GOD'S NAME HAVE YOU'VE BEEN? DO YOU RELIZE HOW BORING HE CAN GET." John yelled while pointing at piotr.

_Meanwhile on the other side of the door_

Kitty poked her head through the door making sure no-one would see her.

"Come on kitty!" Bobby said pulling her back through the door.

"I now where they all live and there's a bathroom right next to the door where we can listen in on them."

They all grabbed onto Kitty, and then they went through the wall ending up in a bathroom, just like she said.

_Back on the other side_

John was giving Remy an ear full.

"John, will you let m' get a word in edge ways?"

"GO ON THEN!"

"I was followed!"

"By who?" Piotr asked

Remy walked over to the bathroom door and opened it.

"Ahh, the x-geeks! What...how...you let them follow you?"

"Curiosity gets de better of everyone!"

"What...where!" John was running out of things to say. "Where've you've been?"

"X-mansion"

"What we're you doin' over there?"

"Dey found me half dead in de street!"

"DEAD!"

"Half dead dere's a difference!"

"Well, ya could at least brought them when we owed are land landlord money, Oi've just paid him back!"

"We'll just be goin'..." Bobby said getting up.

"Not so fast Sheila's!"

"We're not girls!" Sam shouted.

"Well you bloody act like it, mate!"

Beast goes down to the med bay to find Remy is gone. He didn't find this one bit surprising, he knew he would do this would happen sooner or later. He started making his way to Xavier's room.

Wolverine was doing a midnight check, like he normally does. He found Sam, Jamie, Tabby, Kitty and Bobby gone. He started to make his way to Xavier's room.

Beast saw Logan at the other end of the hall.

"What you doing up so late?"

"Doing my midnight check and five students are missing!"

"That's strange, Gambit is also missing."

"Well, as soon as we find Gumbo I'm gonna kill him!"

"What makes you think he has anything to with their disappearances?"

"Everything!"

"Well we better tell Charles their absents"

Logan knocked on Charles door.

"Come in!" after awhile of waiting.

When they came in Charles was in his pj's in his wheelchair smiling at them.

Wolverine spoke. "Five students and Gumbo are missing."

"Who are the five students?"

"Half-pint, Cannon head, ice-cube, explosion and munch-kin"

After a few minutes Charles spoke.

"They're at 23 Aidson flats in New York City. Bring Rogue, Jean, Wanda, Ororo and Scott."

They turned and made their way out. But Beast would have to stay, in case anti-mutants attack.

_At John's, Piotr's and Remy's front door_

Logan burst through the door.

"You had it bub!"

The x-kids squeezed onto the couch with glasses of water, while Piotr, John and Remy sat on the floor with beer cans in their hands, all looked at the X-men.

"Uh-oh we're in trouble!" Jamie said in his cute voice normally meaning they're idea.

"I'm not ready to fight; the outfit is in the dry cleaners!" John said.

"Just leave us yer callin' cards and we'll fight ya later!" Gambit said lazily.

"Xavier wants to talk to you, all of you." Rogue said and then Remy realised her presents.

"You lot better come in and close the door; otherwise you'll get in people's way if you stay there." John said rubbing his eyes obviously tired.

"Well, it's lovely that you remember me but for de past four months I had problems with...well...evert'ing, you name it I had problems with!"

"Did you have problems with your powers?" Rogue asked

"Especially my powers, chère. I'll tell ya how it all started." Gambit gave a short before continuing.

"Three months ago was my politics test which was impossible to do, 'cause the professor taught us not'ing that was in de test. Everyone was gettin' dead angry at the test and I accidently kinda put white twinkerly lights around m' and..."

Remy's brother burst through the door.

"We searched are over dis merde state and... you duex told Jean-luc that Remy was missing!"

"He was!" John said.

"You lot look surprise to see moi!"

"Laugh it up, but a lot more thieves have disappeared since yo left!" Eti said seriously.

"Who are dey?" Theo asked pointing at the X-men.

"X-men... those lot, those lot, x-men!" Remy introduce them.

"Oh, look who it is, it's Stormy!" Emil shouted pointing.

"Hey it's Stormy!" They all shouted in their own time.

"Yo shorter den I'd remembered!" Lapin said.

"Well you're taller then I'd remembered!" Storm replied.

"Hold on, you know these jokes?" Wolverine asked storm.

"Jokes? I'll tell yo whose a joke!" Henri shouted.

"Henri, bad idea!" Remy calmly said. But he wasn't looking at Henri he was messing with Rogue, who was next to him, and messing with her gloved hands.

"Yeah the guy has claws!" John said.

"Is there reallah ah point in fightin'?" Rogue asked.

"Look not like I like you or anythin' Gumbo, but Xavier wants you back, so are you coming or not?"

"Sure I'll come!" Gambit answered causally.

"What?"

"Quoi?"

"If..." _How did I know there was gonna be an 'if' _Logan thought when Gambit said it.

"If you help m' and m' fammile live to see Christmas, and I'll promise to join!"

"What makes you think I want to see you live?"

"' cause de world wouldn't be de same wit'out m'!"

"Yeah, it would be better!" Logan hissed.

"Ok, we better tell Charles his decision, but what about you two?" Storm asked.

"Err, we already agreed to help his family!" Piotr answered.

"Yeah, we only came here to get our Christmas prezzies" John said.

"So you two are with Remy?" They both nodded. Silence broke.

"Better go and get to bed and so do you lot!" Storm ordered more like a mother than a teacher.

"Ok then ta for now!" John said shooing them away.

"Bye" Everyone else said in their own time.

The x-men left with the mini X-men trailing behind them, while Rogue left last making sure all the mini x-men left.

"Ta, cheers, goodbye, see ya, bonjour" John said waving them goodbye.

"Bonjour is hello you idiot!" Eti noted to John as he closed the door.

"Well, oi'm not French!"

"Neither am I, I'm American!"

"But you can speak it!"

"Not every single last word as dey do in France!"

"Most words though!"

"True!" Eti was defeated by John.

"Come on idiots 'elp us find some food!"Henri called.

"Oi turn my back for two seconds and Remy and Piotr do a disappearing act on me!" John moaned.

"Dey only went to get pillows 'n' blankets pour us!"

"John where de pillows, we can only find pillow cases?" Remy shouted from one of the bedrooms.

"We've have to nick them of the dry cleaners!" John shouted back.

"Well I'll tell you what, you nick dem and I'll make Breakfast" Remy shouted back.

"You got yourself a deal mate!" John shouted back as he ran out of the door.

"How can you three live on frozen food?"Emil asked.

"We don', Remy normally cooks and we didn't know when he was coming back!" Piotr answered.

"Nice to know when my amis 'ave 'ope pour m'"Remy called coming out of his room with blankets.

"I don' tink you'll be able to cook John's breakfast 'cause Jean-luc's coming pour ya in de mornin'" Henri told his little brother.

"Oh, I'm gonna be dead in de mornin'" Remy moaned.

"Why?" Piotr asked.

"'Cause non doubt Tante will be with 'im and she'll beat me up with a fryin' pan pour going missin'!"Remy answered.

"Alright, Oi nicked a bunch of pillows!" John shouted as he burst through the door.

* * *

next chap Jean-luc and Tante Mattie comes to New York City


	15. coming home

new chappy and I'm redoing some chap's 'cause of spelling. A little longa to put up this chappy mainly school, lie, didn't know what to write for this chappy and now i don't like so I might do a redo.

* * *

Coming home

_Next morning_

The Lebeau boys, John and Piotr were taking the mickey out of Remy's crush on Rogue in the living room.

"John has a crush on Wanda!" Remy yelled.

"You promise you wouldn't tell!" John yelled back.

"Who's Wanda?" Eti asked

"Zat girl Zat has black and red hair!" Piotr answered.

"What! Ugh! Has the whole world gone against me?" John complained

"Yes!"

"Oui!"

John gave Remy and Piotr an evil glance.

_Knock, knock_

John answered the door, while the Lebeau boys hid behind Piotr.

"WHERE IS THAT BOY?" Shouted Tante Mattie.

"Sorry Tante, but de funeral is on Saturday and you'll be taken to court on Thursday!" Remy said still behind Piotr with his hands covering his head knowing that Mattie is going to beat him up with a frying pan.

Mattie walked behind Piotr and grabbed hold of Remy's ear.

"Oww, ow!"

"Do you realise how much panic you gave everyone with you disappearing like that?"

"Oui, dey told m' last night!" Remy said in pain.

"Mattie let him go!" Jean-luc said as he strolled in. Mattie did what he said, but Remy knew he was going to get beat with a frying pan sooner or later.

"Merci, pere!" Remy said with his hands over the ear Mattie grabbed. But then Jean-luc's face darkened.

"Remy! Where did you go or what the fuck happened to you?" Jean-luc shouted rather than asked.

"Well I got beat up by Juilen and his crew, and then I woke up at a mansion full of mutants!"

"Juilen! Why would he come all de way to New York just to beat yo' up?" Jean-Luc asked.

"Well I was too busy choking on my own blood to ask." Remy replied.

"How did de Assassins know dat you'll be here?" Mattie asked.

"What makes yo' t'ink I have an answer?" Remy asked Mattie.

"Remy! It's just that you... were to live in New York in case de Assassins wanted to kill you... but if dey know dat you live here it ain't gonna be any safer for you to live here."Jean-Luc said to Remy.

"Well if we're gonna go back home we better go now 'cause de x-men remember me and they all love me and they're come dis mornin'" Remy replied.

"Fine den, yo' boys got money? 'cause we came by train." Jean-luc said.

"We'll look around."Piotr answered.

After about half an hour of looking around for enough money for the three of them, Jean-luc gave in and said he'll pay for the train. They locked the flat and started walking down the narrow stairs.

Before they left the flat Remy thought it would be a good idea if they could bring the x-men, then the Assassins would definitely back down seeing a bunch of mutants, so he left a note on the fridge saying;

_We have gone to New Orleans to help the thieves. You lot can come if you want but this involves a lot of fighting with a lot of professional people who will kill you if they get the chance, if they won't get caught. But other than that, you're welcome to New Orleans._

_Remy _

Remy grabbed his favourite trench coat of the coat hanger and got his duffel bag, with a bit of pain while bending over, and walked out of the door.

_on the stairs_

"He's a big softy ain't he?" John whispered to Emil.

"Oui, when he hasn't bein' havin' a bad day he's as soft as a cushion!" Emil whispered back.

"What happens when he's angry?"

"He gives you loads of hard jobs to do!" Eti replied coming up behind John making him jump.

"How do yo t'ink me and Henri feel? We had to live with 'im!" Remy joined them.

"Yo know, pour t'ieves yo ain't dat quite!" Jean-luc stated making them look at each other.

"So who do yo t'ink we were talkin' about?" Emil asked.

"Moi!" Jean-luc replied.

"Non we weren't talkin' 'bout yo we were tailkin' 'bout... Mercy!" Remy said.

"Him? He?" Jean-luc raised an eyebrow.

"And yo point is?" Remy asked.

"Yo dead meat, Remy!" Henri shouted from behind. He would have attacked him now but since they were on the stairs and Lapin, Piotr and Theo was in between Remy and Henri, so best not attack each other now.

"For what? Tellin' de truth?" Remy snickered when his brother gave him a dirty look.

"Henri, yo can 'ave 'im after I'm done beatin' him while a fryin' pan!" Mattie called out to Henri, while everyone but Remy snickered.

"Dat's fine wit' m' Tante!" Henri replied with a grin plastered on his face.

"Now Tante, doin' dat to m' is against de law did yo know?" Remy replied in a weak voice.

"Well I was allowed to do it trios months ago, I can do it now." Mattie said. By now they were on the street heading towards the train station.

"The Law can change!" Remy repiled keeping his distance from his beloved Tante Mattie.

Mattie just shook her head. She knew how long this was going to last, besides they're in public, he's going to look for 'young ladies' as Jean-luc puts it. Mattie would say 'young victims'.

Remy wasn't looking for girls, he was thinking one, only one. Yes, you got it, Rogue. He thought he'll text or call her when an hour has pasted, but what is he going to say? _I live at 123 Dane's road can't miss it cuz it says Lebeau mansion on the wall._ Err he doesn't know, but that is his back up.

It took them fifteen minutes to walk to the train station, but Remy winced once in a while because of his ribs. Jean-luc bought Remy, Piotr and John and of course himself train tickets. They waited literally 1 minute for the train to arrive, and it wasn't cramped with loads of people, which was strange, since it was edging closer and closer to Christmas.

_Christmas!_ Remy thought _got to get Rogue a present. _And let's be honest Remy isn't the one of those people who will get Rogue clothes because she has to wear full cover up 24:7. He gets more personal things for her, like when he gave her that card in New Orleans, he knew it would mean something to her, even though his lucky card is know the ace of spades because it saved his life against the Assassins. So know he's on the hunt for something she'll love of him,_ jewellery perhaps?_

_5 minutes later_

John fell asleep, opposite Piotr and Remy, leaning against Lapin, and all the boys were snickering while Remy was kicking his foot trying to wake up.

"Mattie, can I have some water?" Whispered Theo. Mattie passed him a bottle of water from her bag without a word. Theo opened the bottle and walked over to 

John and poured half of the water over his head, with John waking up intensely.

"Wha? Who? Why? I'm awake mates." John said shocked and confused.

"Welcome back to de land of de living!" Remy said with a grin.

* * *

Yey summer time, baby. Like it? Hate it?


	16. Big house

Time for a disclaimer: If I owned the X-men I would of forcefully put gambit in the thrid flim.

Big house

The X-men were in Remy's flat. Wolverine sliced the door when they couldn't get an answer. The note Remy left was lost when he slammed the door shut to lock it.

Wolverine slammed fist on one of the already broken cupboard doors. "Cajuns only cause trouble, and Gumbo causes the most."

"Maybe we should try to look for if he left a note." Rogue said trying to sound bored when really she was worried. She heard her phone go off telling her she's got a text. Remy.

_I live at 123 Dane's road can't miss it cuz it says Lebeau mansion on the wall._

"They're in New Orleans"

"Wha'? How do ya know, stripes?" Wolverine asked, now everyone looking at her.

"Remy just texted me" Rogue said acting all innocent.

"How does he know your number?"

"Believe it or not we're friends!"

"Whe..." Storm cut him off.

"Let's tell Xavier and he will decide how many of us will go" Storm said and one by one they left.

Xavier told everyone to pack their bags to last for a week; even Xavier himself was going with them. Every x-man except Bobby and the under 10's was going. Bobby was getting punished the worst because it was his idea to follow Gambit without telling any adults, the rest have to wait for their punishments.

In the jet were Xavier, Logan, Rogue, Emma Frost, Wanda, Jamie, Amara, Dazzler, Jubilee and Boom Boom.

In the helicopter were Storm, Beast, Jean, Kitty, Angel and Kurt.

In the car were Scott, Berzerker and cannonball.

_In the x-jet_

Rogue was sitting next to former enemy Emma Frost. It was weird because a month ago they would be fighting each other and now it was like Emma had being a good guy all her life. The two of them were laughing and joking, about the ones who have to drive all the way to New Orleans because they can't fit in the jet or the helicopter, thinking when they would either A. Get lost B. Crash C. Get lost then crash or D. Get annoyed with each other.

Within fifteen minutes in the air people's voices rose and you couldn't hear a thing anyone was saying.

Wolverine was flying the jet with Xavier next to him, at the moment it was auto pilot, so Xavier can get in contact with the others while Logan tried to shut everyone up.

"WE ARE NOT ON VACATION, WE ARE ON A MISSION SO IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU WILL QUITEN DOWN! UNDERSTOOD?" Wolverine 

shouted with little effort. In return he got mumble yes' and a cheeky little no from Jamie and he earned himself a glare from Logan.

"Everyone else is so lucky that they don't have Logan" Dazzler moaned to Jubilee who was sitting next to her.

"At least we don't have Scott with us as well" Jubs whispered back.

"Too true!"

Wanda was sitting next to Jamie who couldn't keep still for more than five seconds. But she ignored him by joining Rogue's and Emma's conversation about Rogue's little kidnapping what turned out being a little mission.

Tabby and Amara were talking about all the things they wanted to do when they got to New Orleans. Which turned out to be a lot and one of them was the wrong time of the year to do.

Xavier was telling what the Assassins have done to attack the Thieves which was blow up Remy's room, blow up a car, shoot a thief, attack Remy his brother and his cousins and a bunch of other stuff. Xavier picked all of this information up while Remy was still unconscious.

"So everyone got it in for 'im" Logan grumbled, clearly showing he doesn't want to help him.

"Logan, you shouldn't judge someone by their past actions, you judge them by their personality, wants, fears and choice of friends." Xavier said.

"I have, and I ain't going to like that gumbo any day of the year."

The helicopter was ahead because Storm knew where they live or used to live, but going there would be a good start. It took ages to land, which was five miles away from where Storm wanted to go.

Logan flew the jet to pick up the trio in the car while the others followed Storm to what she hoped to be Remy's house.

They arrived at Danes road which Rogue remembered from her text from Remy. All they have to look for now is a big sign saying Lebeau mansion which apparently you can't miss.

Logan, Scott, Berzerker and cannonball used the jeep to catch up with them and parked in a car park nearing the Lebeau mansion and they all walked in groups leaving distance between each other so no one get suspicious.

They all stopped outside a gate with most of them behind a wall only showing five x-men; Rogue, Storm, Xavier, Scott and Jean. Storm pressed a button, which was hiding under the vine cover the eight foot tall creamy wall, opening the huge white iron gates leading you to a mansion, twice the size of Xavier's, 

with the same cream colour covering the walls. The door was big and white the window frames were white it looked liked no one lived there.

The x-men came in slowly and stayed near the front gate while Rogue, Xavier, Storm, Logan and Jean went to the front door. They rang the door bell and they could hear someone yelling.

"Oh who could this be now?" It was a woman.

The door opened to see a surprised yet smiling African woman.

"Oh, Ororo its being too long aaww" Said the woman hugging Storm.

"Hi to you to Mattie" Mattie let go of Ororo and acknowledge everyone who was standing in front of the mansion with their bags.

"Is Jean-luc having a party without my say so?" Mattie asked jokily.

"Remy told us that the thieves would need help for a fight that they think is going to happen." Storm said.

"Well you lot better come inside 'cause it's cold out here and de boys ain't back yet so I better some you de guest rooms and then you lot can help me look for Remy, he's still in de 'ouse but don' know where."

They entered the house, some, like Scott, were looking around thinking this was a trap set up by Magneto.

They all flooded in the huge living room all of them thinking _I so wanna live like this_.

"Well, don' just stan' dere sit down." Mattie said making it sound obvious to sit down.

"But where do we put our bags?" Dazzler asked.

"Hmm... I'll best show you lot to your rooms den" Mattie said moving her arms to motion them to leave the room.

She showed them the rooms they couldn't have and which was the bedrooms and telling them each bedroom had its own bathroom.

After picking the rooms the adults went down stairs to talk to Mattie while everyone else unpacked and went in to each other's rooms since everyone had their own room. Rogue, however went to hunt down the missing Cajun.

She went into his room and looked outside the window that looked peace full. _Maybe he's on tha' roof._

Without a second thought she walked on the balcony and climbed on the roof. She saw him. He was lying down on the other side of the roof with one leg up 

and the other down, his right arm under his head with his eyes closed. She walked up to him thinking he hadn't heard her.

"Hi, Marie" Said without opening his eyes which made Rogue jump.

"Remy, ya scared meh"

"Sorry chère did' mean to" He said with a frown still not opening his eyes.

Rogues sighed and lie down next to him.

"I can see why you're up here. It's peace full!"

"I come up here to get some space away from m' family and de Guild." He sighed, and then he opened his eyes to look at her. "How did yo know I was up here?"

She shrugged. "It looked peace full out here. And the fact it's something ya most likely would do!"

Remy smirked, and then he looked back up at the sky. It was three o'clock in the afternoon and it was already getting dark, thanks to winter. The two of them just laid there without speaking, just to enjoy each others company.

* * *

It was really hard writing this chapter. nothing clicked until I nearing the end.


	17. losing patience

Losing patience 

Disclaimer time: If I did own the X-men I would proberly most likely be American but I'm not English and I'm proud of it.

_I need some pointers for the fight as in how on earth I write a fight scene plz review_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue and Remy laid there for over an hour with no one looking for them. Remy said that John and Piotr went to the thieves meeting so they can be introduced to the other thieves and be told that they're here to help. After he explained that, they fell silent again.

Fifteen minutes later they'd heard a car and a few motorbikes pulling up into the garage next to the house.

"C'mon chère, Jean-luc would want to talk to m' 'n' dinner will be ready soon" Remy suggested with his charming smile and holding one hand out for Rogue to help her up. Rogue took it because as soon as he mentioned food she felt hungry; she hadn't had anything to eat since this morning.

They climbed though Remy's bedroom window, and being the gentlemen Mattie forced into him, he helped Rogue on the way down, not like she needed it. They walked down the long hallway and down the stairs, which were similar to the Xavier mansion, and to the kitchen. Mattie is still talking to Xavier and that while the cooker is still on, but she put it on a very low. But not much to Remy's surprise, John was stuffing his face of whatever is in the fridge.

The kitchen was huge. It was cottage style with wooden counters and doors. The walls are cream with painted vine along the top of the wall there is a middle counter where the cooker is and John currently sitting on a stool.

"Where's Piotr?" Remy asked.

"He's with the X-Geeks, no offence" John repiled, hand motioning to Rogue with that last part.

"None taken." Replied Rogue

"See your Aunt's still talkin'" John said.

"Yer, she never shuts up!" Remy replied with a grin checking up whatever Tante Mattie's making.

"I see she's makin' Gumbo" Rogue said looking into the pot.

"Oui, but I tink she's needa put some more on for yo' lot."

"Oh, that's alright we'll go somewhere else to save your Aunt the trouble"

"Non, she loves cooking, she's actually quite scary when she cooks she never lets us in, doesn't want anyone ruining the food!" Remy's face grew into a grin "Or winding her up!"

"So is Wanda here?" John butted in as soon as he the chance.

"Erm... yeah she should be upstairs!"

"Alright Oi'm off!" And with that John left the kitchen making Remy and Rouge forget what they were just talking about.

There were silence for a few moments and all they could hear was Mattie's loud talking a room on the other side of the Mansion. The two were thinking the the same thing, what will happen in this 'fight' of the Guilds... and what would the X-men do when they see John, well more what would Wolverine and Scott do when they see John.

Remy was the first to speak "So what made the big ol' x-men wanna help lill' ol' Remy"

Rogue shrugged, she didn't have an answer herself, she trusts him, not tell the whole truth and she wants to find out the whole truth. Like the day he kidnapped her, he didn't lie, he didn't use her exactly, he just needed a little bit of help but he did do that without asking. But now he is asking, but now he needs it more than his father. She still had no true reason why they were helping him, heck; she didn't why Scott and Logan are helping him.

It's just you feel calm when he's around, he doesn't even have to talk, be conscious, be in the same room, it must be some kind of empathy power he must of developed or something no one can do that without being a mutant, could they?

* * *

_46 lectures from Tante Mattie to the Lebeau boys plus 8 lectures from Mercy to Henri, in other words:_

_6:00 am the next day_

_As soon as one of the members of the Thieves guild remembers the name of the place they'll tell us but for now._

_Hidden location for the thieves guild meetings_

Remy and Emil were playing a series of games like noughts and crosses, rock, paper, scissors', who can draw the best snowman and things like that. Mean while, while those two weren't paying attention, Jean-luc was talking about the x-men and what to do with this whole huge fight that's going to happen.

"So what are yo' suggestin'?" One of the elders asked Jean-luc

"We wait" he simply replied.

"Wait?" Another elder questioned.

"We wait for them to make the first move!"

Everyone knew all Remy did was mess around in meetings no matter who he is with, he always managers to bring them down to his level, so the other members often speak for him. "Haven't dey already, dey nearly killed Remy, if that group of people haven't of found he would be dead."

"That was only to bring Remy here." Jean-Luc sighed and said a little bit quieter "all they want is Remy."

Remy was listening, from the moment one of the elders said his name. This was entirely his fault. If he just had of married Belladonna, none this would of happened. But then again at the time he was thinking _marry a girl I haven't really talked to and have no idea if I like her or not, before I marry her. Yeah, good plan Jean-luc._ But right he was thinking _You idiot, you idiot, you idiot, you Cajun fool, why do you plan things something is bound to go wrong every time you do, you're a fool Lebeau. _You see Remy had a plan, a plan which didn't work, like most of his plans. He didn't tell anybody about is plan, except the person he needed to help him carry out the plan. But this time it wasn't his fault it didn't work it was the other person's fault, but still he blamed it on himself, he's not the kind of person how will blame it on someone else, he would always blame it on himself.

Remy let out a deep sigh which Jean-luc noticed. "Rem..." he began but got cut off by his other son, Henri suddenly running into the room, out of breath and late for the meeting. He started ushering some words which no one could understand because he's trying to catch his breath while talking until he could come up with a few words.

"Lapin...." "Lapin" Remy repeated. "Eti..." "Eti" Remy repeated again."Hospital..." "Hospital" Remy once again repeated "Juilan...." "Juilan" again Remy repeated. " shot them...."

* * *

So sorry for not updating in a really long time

BLAME SCHOOL

BLAME HOMEWORK

BLAME ME HEAD

PLZ review


	18. His eyes are set

Long time no see

school doesn't think I have a social life and that I'm Mr. muscle since my back is killing me especially above me bum

Soz if its too short enjoy anyway

* * *

His eyes set

_5 days later_

When Remy heard the news he froze. He and he alone put his own family in danger. And what's worst his Father made him write that note to the X-men to join them.

Jean-luc was putting on an act, but only in front of Mattie and the x-men. But now, even before the x-men came, the act was to stay, well, until Mattie finds a new home, actually that was a poor choice of words, a home away from Jean-luc's. She only moved in six months ago and he was only told four months ago, when he came back from a distant mission.

But back to present life. Henri, Mercy, Rogue, Piotr, John, Jamie and all the x-men who don't hate his guts or isn't an adult, are in the smaller library, which, let's face it, looks like something a palace would have. Anyway they were all talking about nothing in particular, but all the same time they seemed to be having a good time.

Lapin however is not having a good time, being stuck in bed with arm that is useless to him now because the idiotic Juilan shot a nerve in his left arm, so now he's looking under his bed seeing what he could find, so far the teddy he had since he was a baby and an old sock.

Eti, having a better time, but not so good with sitting down because Juilan shot him in the butt, so as a result he is lying on his front in his own bed counting how many stitches there are in his pillow.

Lapin just received a text, but couldn't see it because his mobile was on the left hand side of him and no matter what he couldn't reach it with his right hand.

The text was from Eti who was having a great time sending Lapin texts knowing he can't see them. They have been home for less than half a day and already he was having fun. They both had their far share of visitors some of them they didn't even know because they were the X-men, but most of them they did.

Remy never visited; in fact he never left his home, well Mattie makes it home, Jean-luc makes it hell. He hasn't spoken a word really, to anyone. Rogue discovered he doesn't sleep either, after one night finding him lying down on the roof, after waking up from a nightmare or memory of someone she absorbed. He hasn't eaten recently either, no one can convince him to eat; he just acts like they are simply not there.

Today he was on the roof again hoping no one finds him, well, when he's here NORMALLY no one ever does, but Rogue found him. He didn't talk to her but he knew she was there. She only stayed up there to calm down and with Remy's empathy power that helped a lot. She keeps coming here in the middle of the night since the day she arrived. Always sweating and panting, he never asked knowing when she's ready to tell him she will.

Sometimes she here before him but most of the time he's already here. Sometimes she cries so Remy would cuddle her and speak French to her. But most of the time she holds her tears back.

Breaking him from his thoughts he heard not so graceful footsteps on the roof. He grinned, since he was just thinking about her. He sat up and turned around and grinned at her.

She was confused but smiled back in response.

"Your Auntie's lookin' for ya, ya know."

"She usually is." He frowned.

"Worried 'bout ya. Ya whole family is"

"'cept for Jean-luc"

Rogue was confused by this. Every time she had seen Remy with his father Jean-luc always look fatherly.

"Confused chère." He grinned, but never gave her chance to answer. "Jean-luc will be putting on a act in front of de x-men an' ma Tante. I't's to hide what's really goin' on in de thieves' guild. Yo' see Jean-luc is plannin' on someone to actually get captured to make his move, well, when I say someone I say one yo' x-men." He sighed. He looked like he was pleading. "He got his got his eyes set on Jamie"

* * *

Review like? hate? c'mon hadn't had any reviews in ages

I had writers block soz

i'm thinking about writing a oneshot of Remy being jamies hero when he saves him from an explosion or something one day


End file.
